


Se7en Years

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Danny's thoughts on Sam being rich





	Se7en Years

_Sam is rich? She’s always so nonchalant when it comes to people’s wardrobe or even merchandise. She doesn’t want the newest things. She follows in her grandmother’s footsteps when it comes to being an eco-vegetarian goth girl. Well, except the goth part. She stitched the ‘D’ in my ghost suit. Paulina is rich, and she doesn’t know the first thing about home economics. She barely knows anything about economics, except her bank’s address._

_Sam goes on all the time about how we can’t label anyone prematurely. Me or Tucker. She’s like a safe spot when it comes to Tucker’s PDA, and my going ghost. She has offered loans before, and we’ve never seen her house. Which is crazy, I mean, we’ve known each other since we were seven – and here we are at fourteen. So, Sam is rich. But she’s still Sam._


End file.
